team_tokusonicfandomcom-20200216-history
Captain Rock Griffin
"Hey, Sarge? Rank." - Rock calling rank on Sarge Captain Rock Griffin '''is the eldest child of the Griffin Family. He is a main character in the upcoming story '''Those of Different Sides. Overview Born Rockefeller Griffin, Rock was the eldest child in his family. He treats everyone in his family with the respect they deserve, but mostly made sure that Meg would grow up to have a good life outside of the family. When he was old enough, he was drafted alongside his neighbor Joe's son into the army, where he quickly went up in rank all the way up to General. He was considered the best of the best of his age group and was soon scouted by the UNSC to act as a spy of sorts on Project Freelancer. His record was altered to have him the rank of Captain and sent to Blood Gulch Outpost Number 1. Seeing something in his new teammates, he assigned Sarge to be the leader of the team in trade for allowing him to call rank when he felt was needed. Rock in Plot In the first chater of the story, Rock was the only one out of him, Grif, and Simmons to be happy that they were getting a new soldier at the outpost. Rock was the only one who stood with Grif on calling the Warthog 'The Puma' because his dad was attacked by a puma once. When they needed to rescue Donut, Rock told Lopez to blame Simmons if the Warthog was broken. Personality Rock is more laidback than most soldiers, but is a great strategist when it comes to making plans on the fly and beforehand. He's always concerned with his family and is prone to calling them every other day or so just to make sure they were okay. He has an issue with crying girls and will do what he can to make them feel better. Relationships Rock has many relationships within his hometown, Project Freelancer and the Blood Gulch Crew Agent Texas Rock sees Agent Texas as a competent soldier and a key in figuring out if Project Freelancer had to go or not. Desite being of different teams, he can respect her as a soldier and as a person. Michael J. Caboose Rock considered Caboose as a special case, especially after the after effects of the AI Fragment Omega possessing him. He normally just talks with Caboose when he comes near the base and ends up with Caboose going back to base and Rock without his ammunition or with less food than he had before on hand. Grif Rock seems to get along with Grif out of the members of Red Team at Blood Gulch, seeming to have a system set up with the orange soldier. He's also the only one that remembers that Grif is orange and not yellow. Richard 'Dick' Simmons Rock relates with Simmons on wanting a clean base at times, but doesn't agree with the guy's kissing up to Sarge. When they were told Sarge was dead, Rock was quick to prevent Simmons from trying to take over as leader by calling his rank, much to Simmons's chagrin. Sarge Rock set up a deal with Sarge on the first day being there: Sarge can be the leader all he wants to be if Sarge agrees that when Rock declared rank, he will follow Rock's orders. He sees Sarge as a bit of a second father in a way, and likes to go over training ideas with him. Agent North Dakota North was hired to be part of Red Team's group to fight against Agent Texas if she tried anything. He can relate to North in taking care of the younger sibling(s) in their lives. A.I. Fragment Theta When Rock was introduced to the AI Fragment, he was able to get the shy AI to open up almost as much as he could with North and considers him as a special case like Caboose. When North is too deep in his sleep, Rock is normally the one who has to walk around the base with the AI Fragment to have the AI Fragment go to sleep mode. Agent South Dakota Rock has always felt something...off about the girl. He doesn't trust her and vice-versa. Leonard L. Church Rock sees Church as someone with a lot of potential and believes he would be a good soldier in the field of actual combat. Lopez Lopez only trusts Rock in Red Team, considering that Rock knows fluent Spanish from his time in college. Rock normally goes to Lopez to talk about things he doesn't want the others to know about, such as where he hides presents for them. In turn, Rock is Lopez's aide in repairing things. Lois Griffin Rock's mother. He hold Lois is a special place in his heart and normally listens to her advice when he has something to ask. Lois loves her son with all her heart and his excitement in having a little sibling made her not abort Meg. Stewie Griffin As the youngest of the family, Rock considers his safety top priority. Rock was the one who gave Stewie Rupet and, as such, is on Stewie's 'No-Kill' list. Brian Griffin Rock sees Brian as an uncle more than a dog and goes to him for advice when Lois can't help him. It was Brian's books that let him feel a sense of comfort despite being light-years away from his family. Meg Griffin Unlike everyone else, Rock is the only one who doesn't hurt Meg in some way, shape, or form. He encourages her from time-to-time to be the best she can be and even guides her at times with key pieces of advice. Trivia *When devloping him, GammaTron had to do a coin flip between American Dad and Family Guy as his family. *He is the only member of the family who doesn't try to insult or make fun of Meg. *He is at odds with Joe's son due to his AWOL status. *Rock's dream is to have a big family and make sure that the men he has to work with live. *GammaTron confirms that Rock has the all time record on laser tag in all the places with laser tag in Quahog, Rhode Island. *Rock's type of girl is someone who's strong both physically and mentally, must be blond, and likes kids. *Rock is normally in charge of the games during Family Game Night. *Rock is skilled with communications. As such, he's normally the one on Red Team to contact Command. *Out of everyone in the family, he was the only one the late Francis Griffin could stand and consider as a grandson. *He has a restraining order on the following people: James Woods, Consuela, and Herbert. *During a private session with the command of the simulation bases, he admitted that he sees Red Team as a family: Sarge as the father, Grif, himself, Simmons, and Donut as the brothers, and Lopez as the uncle. *He's the only one who knows fluent Spanish on the team, so he's normally the one to talk with Lopez and inform him of what he says to the others.